


our lot crawls between dry ribs

by sapphfics



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Jupiter, hair the colour of hellfire, snaps her wristband, wishes she were anywhere else.





	our lot crawls between dry ribs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelyghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/gifts).



The devil sounds like the rattling of metal chains, like the restriction of freedom, like every government conspiracy theory you've ever wished you didn't believe. Jupiter, hair the colour of hellfire, snaps her wristband, wishes she were anywhere else.

God sounds like every politician who thinks everything they say is an indisputable fact. Jupiter sits, head resting on her knees, staring into the campfire, trying to resist the urge to smash the captain's guitar. The captain sings like a child's incessant wails.

Jupiter bites her tongue. Secretly, she wants. She wants to be holy, to dwell on something other than violence, but every time she tries to picture herself with a halo it's stained with blood. Who cares?

She's never looked good in white, anyway.

 


End file.
